This is what it is
by Paintmethestars
Summary: Valka lays dying upon her bed when Hiccup visits her to hear what happened when she was away all those years. Time warp to thirty years later, Hiccup is 57 and Valka 77 Cloudjumper is dead. PLEASE READ COMMENT, FAV AND FOLLOW!


**hello author here! This is a drabble, not a story! all the misspellings like wiv', te, ta and so on are on purpose! they are accents people! I d not want offend anyone, so anyone Irish or Scottish decent with that accent please don't get mad! I'm stupid and I don't know how to write an accent thanks! **

**Disclaimer!: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters**

* * *

Hiccup POV

I walked towards the old hut with with my old dragon Toothless and Astrid, I'm a father now, soon to be grandfather. My mother lay in bed with a fever, she was slipping and she was talking gibberish. Cloudjumper had died a year ago and she was never the same. As I opened the door sat beside her, the healer told me that I had an hour to speak then she would slip into unconsciousness. So I asked the question that my children used ask before she put them to bed. So, with a heavy heart and a shaky voice (that somehow was still high pitched) I asked:

"Mom, what did you do when you were gone fro twenty years?" and she smiled and let out a silvery laugh that sounded like bells and then said, "I'm dying and you want to ask me that?" She laughed heartily again. "Well You already know the answer, but Cloudjumper doesn't so I'll tell Cloudjumper an' you can listen." I was going to tell her that Cloudjumper was dead, and that he couldn't hear her, but I would be lying, she always would speak to him even when he was gone, she never rode another dragon after he died. I remember she used to speak to dad when he died but not the way she speaks to Cloudjumper. So I sat back and listened to her speak to the deceased dragon.

* * *

Valka POV

**Many years ago...**

It wos bad, back on Berk. There were dragon raids every single night! Oh! It was horrid! To me though, there was only one that mattered.

I saw you, red and brown crawlin' in our house through the window! I wos terrified! You wos leaning over the cradle, your giant mouth opened, ready to devour Hiccup no doubt! But, ya didn't, your eyes got wide and ya rocked the cradle, like a mother would a babe! You wos big though! A mighty dragon, with a face almost as wide as I am tall! Ye had four wings. folded up and a long tail. Your fiery breath could take down an entire chain of Viking houses(Okay, so maybe the last bit wos a bit of an exaggeration)!

Then the_ other one c_ame screamin' in wiv his giant axe straight to ya! Then you panicked ( An wiv' a good reason to!) and scratched poor Hiccup on the chin, I wanted ta run to ma' baby! I really did! But I couldn't! Then you scuttled towards me and grabbed my, er, rear end and then my waist (thank heavens for tha'!) and took off wiv me! I screamed an I hollered to the _other one_. I remember it clearly I yelled "Stoick! Help me STOICK"! I thought I wos goin' ta die, so can ya blame for it?

Oh but then ya loosened yer grip on me and ya flew through the clouds, 'alf of tha' dragons when forward an' tha' other 'alf turned and went elsewhere. I don't know why they flew into tha' fog, they wos crazy not ta come wiv' us. There were white clouds tha' surrounded the moon and ya' had to touch all of 'em. You were always tha' playful one! 'Course I had stopped makin' such a racket but I wos still angry! Can ya blame me! You had literally ripped me from my family! But I got over it, I spoke, not screamed but I spoke to ya, I said :" Ya sure are playful ya little Cloudjumper!" Then the name stuck. For a while I didn't know really wot ta call ya, but then I remembered tha' time I called ya "Cloudjumper" so then that wos your name!

We flew towards a little cavern that held so many dragons! You took a stick and tapped it on tha' floor and tha' surroundin' dragons mouths were lit on fire! Ya walked towards me an' I touched yer' head. At tha' time I didn't kno' wot it was! Now I kno' it resembles our bound. Then ya lead me through some narrow tunnels, I became a bit scared with the way some of tha' others dragons were lookin' at me but ya' scared them away! You looked at me an I felt, safe. Then the tunnel opened up and dragons were spiraling up a column of stone and in a pool of water below wos tha' biggest dragon I've ever seen! Oh! It was beautiful! I 'ad only ever 'eard of such dragons but here 'e wos, the KING of dragons! tha' great Bewilderbeast! Oh, he was so gorgeous!He had eye like sapphires and his scales were a milky white with night fury black tips! His tusks were long and slightly curved and ya' brought me to 'im, you bowed but I didn't kno' wot to do so I stood there and he let out a light breath I was ready to be crisped into food but instead I felt me hair be lightly frosted! I wos a funny feeling and I smiled and 'e seemed 'appy as well.

You jumped on me and we played in the long dragon nip grass and I scratched that special spot under yer' chin. I learned to much about every dragon an' ya gave tha' stick to me so I could use it ta 'summon' dragons! But you were the only one I gave a name! Tha' others I didn't kno but we were all friends good and well! Oh and we lived so nicely I learned about new dragons tha' I didn't even know existed! I and I named each species myself and made a brand new and improved book of dragons, of course I had no paper so I had to trade away my tunic for some charcoal and paper. But before I contacted trader Johaan about taken' my clothes I had to make my self some new ones! After all, I only loved one viking and tha' wos the _other one_ an' 'e was the only one allowed to see me in such a state!. The one back on Berk. And you were so kind! You 'elped me find furs and even let me use some dragons scales and paint! I got tha' paper and charcoal, and started writin'! I wosn't tha' most artistic person but I knew wot I wos doin'! Oh and our numbers grew! Dragons were born an' trained and they would come an' go but many of 'em stayed wiv' us!

* * *

**Two and a half years later...**

So many days went by and by the second year I stopped countin' You started to let me roam more, less afraid that I would run off! I started to forget how to speak, but the writing of the book helped me remember. The most painful part wos forgettin' my culture. I forgot how to cook (not that I wos much of one to begin with!) and dancing but I still sang the song, the song for me and the other one. But if I thought forgettin' my culture wos bad it wos nuthin' compared to this, this misery of forgettin' people. I forgot the midwife first, then some the other mothers and then I forget the chief elder then I forgot Gobber, was he blonde? Did he 'ave hair? Does 'e have a mustache? I don't think he did. But I didn't forget Hiccup or the other one either. They stayed wiv' me, to torture me. But ya helped be pull through it 'eh Couldjumper? That was when things back at Berk started to matter less and things around here started to matter more.

* * *

**Eight years later...**

We lived so happily for such a long time! Wot wos it? Ten years maybe? Oh, but then dragons started goin' missin'! I saw them, these so-called dragon nappers were fools! To think they could steal dragons from our nest! I wos goin' to attack but the Alpha did it for me! Wiv' his icy breath he built us a home! and stopped those dragon nappers from comin' to our home! But now when dragons went out ta' fly they were captured! And these trappers had flamin' nets and big metel capsules that snapped shut when there wos a dragon inside! So many dragons became crippled! But I stopped it! I flew in on you and we rescued so many of the dragons! They were healed and re-taught! you told (sort of) me that a man was controlling them! I saw 'im then. I remembered 'im from one of the other one's meetings. He was Drago Bludfist! He wore a cape of dragons skin and he probably weighed over a ton. I wanted to kill 'im tha' moment I saw 'im. An' I never want to kill anyone ,ever. That night all the remain' dragons mourned the loss of the others.

* * *

**Ten years later...**

I kept fightin' and rescuin' dragons from the fists of Drago Bludfist and his terrible traps. It was a long ten years of fightin' then I saw 'im. Not Drago of course but 'im. He was so handsome, I didn't kno' it was 'im at first but then I saw the scar on 'is chin, then I knew it had to 'im. He 'has me eyes and me laugh! 'E even trains dragons like me! I saw the other one today: Stoick. I've missed that big lug and Berk is filled to the brim wiv' dragons! It's glorious! There's stations for each an' every one of 'em! For me, there's wide open space for me to fly in and it's beautiful! I've never been so 'appy! 'cept riding wiv' you in skies of course!

* * *

**After the battle of the Bewilderbeasts...**

There was a battle to day, A 'orrid one at that, an Stiok, 'es gone, all over again, tomorrow we rebuild Berk. Tomorrow we end the damage that Drago has built, tomorrow we free the tortured bewilderbeast, but tonight, we mourn. I cried wiv' Hiccup an' his girl Astrid wos it? She's beautiful too! She'll make a fine wife for my son Don't ya think so? Ah, Course she will! After all, anyone who can train a Nadder can tame a boy! She's a lovely girl and she loves Hiccup very much, Berk is a strange place now, so much has changed! Today I saw our house, mine and the other on- no, mine and _Stoick's_. It's just a beautiful as we left it, with of course dragon improvements!

* * *

**Many years later... **

I can't find the energy to speak any more but I think I'll always have the energy to fly. It has been a long time since we have flown, just you an' I! We don't get out much, I'm quite old now! Nearly wot? seventy seven ? Goodness! I am old! But I feel thirty, no twenty when I stand on you back and we fly, I can still feel the wind in my face sometimes when I dream. I can feel myself now slipping into the black void, I can slightly hear Hiccup's shouts but someone else's are stronger now, yours! I haven't seen you since you fell into that eternal sleep a year ago! We are in big field, We must be in Valhalla! Oh I knew the gods would welcome you too! I hug Stoick whom I suppose You're still weary of! I know I am dreaming and I know that my time is drawing to an end so I climb on your back and stand to feel that breeze in my face. Ah, this is wot it is to a _dragon._..

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please comment and fav and follow!


End file.
